It Truely was xox Love at First Feel
by good charlottexxxfred weasley
Summary: HermyFred Ship. Juicy detail. Ron doesn't like the idea of them dating. Hermione gets confused and ignores Fred. exciting and fast paced. will update everyone once in a while. reviews reviews. have most of it wtitten so reviews and youll get more
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is a Fred/ Hermy fic. they are personally my favorite. idk about you but yah. a couple responses and ill post the next one..

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters or plot or anything like that, even though i wish i did.

* * *

**

Chapter 1- **GROW UP!**

"Hermione," I said, " I love you."

"B-b-but," Hermione stuttered.

"Shh!" I put my finger to her lips gently.

"But what about Ron?" Hermione asked looking flustered but with a subtle smile.

You see, I'm Fred Weasley, the greatest prankster Hogwarts has seen since the Marauders. My brother, Ron, fancies Hermione; in fact he has fancied her since 1st year. Hermione was by far the smartest girl Hogwarts has ever seen. With my charming good looks and dashing smile I can get any girl I want, besides Hermione, she takes more than a smile or good looks, it takes soul and heart. Sure, tons of girls fancy me, all them airheads in it for nothing than shagging. But Hermione is different. With her bushy brown hair and witty remarks, who wouldn't love her?

"Now Hermione," I replied sincerely," what would itty bitty Ronnikens do without you? Shall he parish? No! Ye aren't even dating. Hermione, you guys tried it for a while, will you ever be happy with Ron? Maybe he'll get a life once you get a snogging partner."

"Oh Fred!"

" You know I was only kidding, unless you wanted to."

"Fred! Can you control yourself for one minute?"

Now that's when I tackled her gently to the floor.

"That's why I love you!" Hermione said. Finally she admitted it!

"So about that snogging partner, eh?"

" You horny bastard! But of course!" Hermione screamed as she jumped on top of me. Hermione was already beginning to change. And for the better.

As our snog session was folding to a close, I started sliding my hands down to her lower back and into her pants. I didn't get very far until I got slapped.

"You Stupid prick! You were luck to snog me, but shag? Nuh-uh mister." Boy was she mad.

"Who taught you to snog so good?"

" You don't want to know." Hermione asked embarrassed.

" Oh yes I do, love."

"Umm…. Your brother."

" Who, George, you snogged George? Lettme attem'!!!"

"No, you dim-wit, Ron."

" EEEK! I have Ron germs!" I screamed sarcastically but seriously grossed out!

" Oh Fred, Grow up!"


	2. Chapter two Red Handed

Chapter TwoRed Handed

"Do we really have to tell him _now_?" Hermione whispered as we tiptoed to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Love, yes, if we go on, he'll discover," I sighed. Looking into Hermione's eyes, filled with sorrow, I thought, boy does she think of herself? No, its always, "Oh it would hurt them." or "Is he okay?"

For the past month, we have been having secret snogging sessions in between classes. Holding hands was out of the question, at least for now.

"I guess it would be far worse if he found out by himself," There goes Hermione again, only thinking of everyone else.

One night that I will always remember, the night of the Yule Ball, Hermione put herself first. She had an elegant, and quiet seductive, might I add, blue dress. She turned her normally bushy brown hair into silky ringlets of curls. She was stunning, absolutely the best looking girl there. She no longer looked like my little brother's best friend, and crush since first year, but a stunning, sexy young lady. I couldn't believe I hadn't realized it before, but Hermione was beautiful.

After a couple 'detours' aka snogging sessions, we finally made it to the top of the moving staircases and started to snog when I saw Ron coming from the Fat Lady Portrait startled at what he found.

"Oh Shit!" I whispered as I broke away from Hermione.

"Huh? What?" asked a confused Hermione.

"Ron."

"Is this another one of your jokes?" Hermione asked, hoping it was.

"Nuh-uh, I better get going."

"Um… I don't think-" Hermione started.

"That's right, don't think, at least for now," I cut in.

George came out of the Common Room to 'talk' to Fred. "See ya, Herm," Fred shot an apologizing glance.

"Bye Fred, George," Hermione said, with a hint of apology in her voice. Damn that girl. She made me fall; something no one thought would ever happen to me. I mean, I was supposed to be WWWW's (World Wide Wizarding World) most eligible bachelor next year, once I was done with school. Instead, I fell hard and fast.


	3. Chapter 3 Last Goodbye

Chapter 3 Last Goodbye

"What are you doing mate?" George said while his eyes fumed with anger.

"Well, to put it directly, in love with Hermione," I said with a grimace, read for the blow.

"WHAT ABOUT RON!" there it went. "OUR JOKE SHOT!? What about our, OUR PLANS?"

"We can still run a joke shop, like a girl would stop us from doing that. That's laughable. And Ron had to get over it sometime. Better late than never," I replied somewhat sarcastically, but enraged to the point of screaming.

"Alright, mate, you got to go talk to Ron. Right now, I think he hates you."

I walked into the Common Room and saw Harry and Ron huddled by the fire, shunning Hermione. She was sitting by herself with Crookshanks. I slowly started to stroll over there when my best mate, Lee, came up to me.

Lee said, "I don't know if you wanna go over there."

"Ger outta my way," I said strongly, and he backed off.

"Ron?"

"What do you want?" he snapped.

"To talk. I'm sorry. You'll have to learn to accept th-," I started to explain, and a frown spread across my face, he was clearly displeased.

Ron interrupted with "OH, shut your mouth! I don't have time for you or this. For all I care, YOU'RE DEAD TO ME."

Wow, that shocked me, my heart started to pound faster, while growing heavier. I strolled unpleasantly back out in the corridor followed shortly by Hermione.

"Well, that went well," I sarcastically remarked as I rolled my eyes in exhaustion.

"Could of gone better? I could tell" Hermione added as she started to hold my hand.

"NO!" I sharply said while whipping my hand away. "I can't do this anymore. You saw Ron, as much as I love you, care for you, Ron's my brother. And one thing I can't be is 'dead to him'. I truly am terribly sorry. This can't go on." My eyes welled with tears but I needed to do it. I loved her, but family first, ALWAYS. I may not like it, but that's the way it is.

"B-b-but," Hermion stuttered as I once again put my finger to her mouth as tears poured down both of our cheeks.

"Goodbye, love."


	4. Chapter 4 Oh Fred!

Chapter 4 Oh Fred!

I went by the next week all alone. Ron ignored me, along with Harry. I had to avoid Hermione, despite my desperate need. George was his normal self, I couldn't stand it! Him and Lee trying to joke around, in my hour of need! Horrible!

I tried to talk to Ron. I failed miserably. I only ever got a few grunts, and that was on the good days. Most of the time, he just ignored my presence all together. Today, though, I knew it was gonna be different.

Right as I was walking into the Common Room, Harry came up to me and said, "Hullo Fred, Ron wants to, eh, talk to you."

'Amazing!' I thought. Maybe he accepted me and Hermy, I really hope so.

"Hullo Fred," Ron said coldly. At least he made the first move, but saying it so empty-hearted?

"Ron," I acknowledged his greeting.

"I kind of-, well, you know," Ron just couldn't get it out.

"Well what Ron?" I basically screamed. "First, I'm dead to you and then because I love you and you are my brother, I broke someone's heart, no two people's hearts that didn't deserve it." All that bottled up anger over the last week let loose. I couldn't hold it in any longer. He was SO naïve.

"ALRIGHT!" Ron screamed, "I was really wrong? Okay? I overreacted. But my feelings for her are still apparent. Loving her for 5 years isn't going to go away overnight. I do love her. I might never stop loving her. But I'll get used to it. I like seeing Hermione happy. Just don't hurt her."

"I promise you, I won't."

"Pinky promise?" Ron asked.

How immature, but why not. "PINKY PROMISE!" I said.

I was beyond ecstatic, me and Hermy could be together, at last!

"Well, I'll be off then."

I was so excited! I had to go and tell Hermione. Off to the library I go, then.

I got to the corridor and started whooping and running. I was pumped. My adrenaline skyrocketed as I saw her.

"HERMIONE!" I screamed as I galloped into the library and picked her up and spinned her.

"SHH!" Madam Pince scolded.

"Sorry!" We both said.

"What was that about, Fred?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, you are not going to believe this, but Ron apologized."

"NO WAY! Oh Fred! I love you!"


	5. Chapter 5 Love Potions

_I'm sorry my chapters are so short._

_I'm kinda busy a lot. So I don't have a lotta time._

_I have half the story written, but it won't be typed in like, FOREVER._

_But reviews will make me motivated._

Chapter 3 Love Potions

Ron wasn't giving me or 'Mione the cold shoulder anymore, I would say luke-warm. He definitely hated it when we went into our random 'snogging sessions', but they got so intense, who didn't.

The Hogsmead trip was coming up soon and I didn't know what to do with Hermione. George and Lee always bring their dates to this little girly tea shop with all the frilly bows and hearts. DISGUSTING!

Would I sink so low? HELL NO! I'll think of something bloody brilliant. You'll see!

First, I have to ask Hermione to Hogsmead, even though it's a given. I mean, who wouldn't wanna go with me?

"'Mione, will you go to Hogsmead with me?" I basically screamed across the Common Room as she walked down the girls' dormitory steps.

"Oh Fred!" she replied. What? Has that become a catch phrase? "I'd be delighted to, but not that frilly tea shop."

Wow, can that woman read my mind like one of her library books? Apparently.

"Don't worry, I have it all planned out," at least I hoped I could by then.

The day of the Hogsmead trip was a beautiful wonderful sunny day. "Can we go to Zonko's first?" Hermione asked. "I heard they got some brilliant new love potions," she winked at me.

"Oh girl, you already have me trapped," I winked back.

"But really-"she started.

"Nope, I got it all planned," and boy did I.

I kissed her nice and long. "Hermione, I love you." I whispered, and for once, I actually meant it.

"Alright, here's our plan: First off, we're gonna get really pissed," I stated.

"OH FRED!"

"Just kidding 'Mione."

"Then what are we gonna do?"

"Let's go to the Three Broomsticks, and there'll be a surprise." I saw her eyes light up; know that she'll love it.


End file.
